Temakaki
| birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = 5'10" | weight = 139 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = Captain of the 9th Division, Leader of Reiji Maigo Area 67 | team = Impero Nascosto | previous team = 9th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , Hueco Mundo | relatives = N/A | education = | shikai = Um | bankai = Unknown | resurrección = | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} :"Glistening darkness, following a path that is darker than black." - Seireitou-shisho Temakaki (乌鸦女神, Raven Goddess), is the former leader of Area 67 in the Reiji Maigo, as well as the former Captain of the . She was once one of the members of the Order of the Vizards, but joined Impero Nascosto after its decline. Appearance Temakaki is a slender, tall woman with long black hair that is held in two small knots up top, and red eyes that have long, voluminous lashes. She wears a light green kimono with blue lining all around the collar and as well as the belt. Because of her beauty, she is used to seeing men and women whether young or old fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. Personality Temakaki is a very complex woman. At first glance, she appears to be selfish, and pompous, and is used to having her own way. She also can be arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less than admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty and self-proclaimed superiority to others. However, it was revealed the reason for Temakaki's lies and attitude towards life was that because of her horrible past, she didn't want to ever show weakness again to anyone, harboring a great fear of getting close to anyone, and would even go as far to deceive all of the other Order members. Synopsis Powers & Abilites Master Swordsmanship Specialist: She appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with Shuk'la Verd in his Shikai whiel remaining in her sealed state. Temakaki prefers to wield her sword with her right hand, leaving the other hand free. She is quite adept at blocking while her offense is capable of great precision, using her sealed ability to create flames with her swings. Enhanced Vision: According to Temakaki, her eyes have the power to see through any illusion or deception; to basically see and understand anything in her sight. She even goes as far as saying she can only not see what doesn't exist. Immense Spiritual Power: Her spiritual power is immensely high, comparing her own spiritual power to the likes of Seireitou Kawahiru, and even calling herself the second strongest of the Order of the Vizards. Her reiatsu takes the form of large purple/black flames that surround her and her opponent. Male Domination: Using her eyes, Temakaki can take control of any one male at a time, in her own words: "Stealing the sovereignty of any man that locks eyes with her". Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of T'an Gong Suriak that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see T'an Gong Suriak (spirit). Um (이세상의소리, lit. Sound of this World) is the name of Temakaki's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a curved Daito, with a gaurd shaped like a blackish green eye and a hilt that is black-purple in color. ::Sealed Special Ability: In it's sealed state, Temakaki can fire off bursts of purple/black flames with intense compressed reiatsu. It is fired off from the tip of the blade, in a cresent moon shape usually but can be made into other shapes as well. The flames are very strong and fierce, and when more and more flames are thrown, they form a somewhat chain link between them, keeping the opponent locked in the flames, as their body slowly begins to burn away. *'Shikai:' What is unusual about her Zanpakuto is that Um is not the true name of her Zanpakuto when released. In Shikai, it's name changes to T'an Gong Suriak (そのつは、太陽を飲み込んだ, lit. The One who Swallowed the Sun) with the command, "You Will Bow to My Order". In Shikai, Temakaki's Zanpakuto will change into a more jagged looking scimitar, with very sharp edges. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Temakaki possesses a powerful corruptive aura that is able to slow down all forms of life around her, similar to the Segunda Espada's aspect of death. In Shikai, her eyes will sometimes become a pitch black, signifying her power rising. ::Jikininki: (食人鬼, lit. trash-eating ghosts), is the technique used by Temakaki's Shikai. Jikininki allows Temakaki to summon mysterious phantom-like demons from hell, that can absorb the opponent's life force. Temakaki has yet to shown a limit at how much she can summon. ::Vucub Caquix (コンゴウインコ, lit. Seven Macaw), is a technique used by the Shikai of Temakaki's Zanpakuto. This allows Temakaki to shift the dimensions of her and her opponent, teleporting them to a land that she has dubbed the Twilight World. While there, the sky is an eery green, with a white moon and black sun both hailing overhead. It seems that Temakaki is in control of what occurs in this world as many things are under her control. :::Healing: While in this world, she can easily heal any damage done to her. The cut will glow a dark green, and force the blood to quickly clot the cut to stop the bleeding, and to top it off, a black reiatsu will make the cut disappear. This will also occur for any other injury, even one of a shattered or removed limb. :::Illusions: While in this world, Temakaki can create disturbing and horrific illusions, forcing even the greatest mind to quiver in the presense of the illusions. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed, though once saw when Temakaki used it to defeat Shuk'la Verd of the Kinenbuke in a massive black orb. This event leads some to believe that Temakaki's Bankai is an instant-effect type. Hollowfication Temakaki, being a Vizard, possesses incredible Hollow powers once donning her mask. Summoning the Mask: By summoning large flames, she can don her Mask, which seems to be pure black, with no traces of white. This trait is shared only with Sendan. When donning her Hollow mask, Temakaki's sclera turns completely black and her irises become golden-purple, unlike that of normal Vizard and Hollow. Cero: In her Hollowfied state, she can fire a potent Cero. However, the capabilities of this attack other than its great power display have not been shown. This Cero appears to be dark purple and tri-focused, and was powerful enough to warrant Minkai into summoning his hollow mask. Quotes